The curse of the mummy's tomb
by Bljaromin
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes go on vacation to Egypt and Alvin gets himself in trouble again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the Seville residence. It was a week after they got back from New Orleans.

"Hey let's take a vacation, you guys deserve a break" Dave said

"Yippee!" Shouted Alvin

"Oh no, my tail is still really sore from our last trip I can't even sleep on my back now" Simon yelled at Alvin

"Well don't blame me for getting your tail hurt it was totally your idea to go crocodile wrestling I wasn't there" Alvin yelled back

"So where are we going this time?" Theodore asked Dave

"We are all going on a week long trip to Egypt" replied Dave

"How are we going to get there?" Asked Simon

"We are taking a ship there and we are leaving the day after tomorrow" Dave replied

Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone. Alvin and Simon were still arguing about their last trip they took.

"Dinners ready" Theodore said

Dinner time at the Seville household was always hectic. Alvin was always the first one in the kitchen besides Theodore. When everyone was sitting down at the kitchen table, they all started to eat.

When dinner was finished Dave said to go get ready for bed because they had a really long journey ahead of them tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the morning of their big trip and the chipmunks and chipettes were still asleep.

"Fellas its time to get up its the day we go on our vacation!" Yelled Dave as he went up stairs to their room.

"But its too early can't we just have 30 more minutes of sleep" they all moaned in reply.

"No we have to go and catch a ship that will take us to Egypt" Dave argued back

Brittany was the first one to get into the bathroom and she locked the door.

"That's not fair you are always the first one and you take the longest to get ready!" The rest of them complained.

"But I am the pretty one and I need more time to make myself pretty" replied Brittany

It was almost 8:30am when Brittany got done getting ready. As soon as the bathroom door opened Alvin, Simon and Theodore brushed their teeth and were out of the bathroom within minutes. As soon as they were all ready to go Dave packed up the car with all of their suite cases and they were off to the pier where the ship was docked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they reached the pier where the ship was docked, Alvin was the first one out of the car. Simon was the next to get out of the car and then the rest of them climbed out. The pier was huge and it had all different sized ships from small row boats to medium sail boats and even big cruise ships were docked there.

"Let's go find our ship" said Dave

They were all terribly excited about this trip, but something was bothering Simon.

"What's up Simon?" Theodore asked

"My tail has been hurting a lot lately from our last trip I just don't want to end up hurt again" replied Simon

"Maybe you won't get hurt this time" said Theodore as he tried to cheer up his older brother.

Dave finally found their ship. The ship was huge it made some of the large ships seem small. The chipmunks and chipettes were amazed with size.

"Everyone lets get on board" said Dave.

When everyone got on the ship, they thought it was going to be smooth sailing but they thought wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next thing they knew they were out at sea nothing ahead but open ocean. The rocking motion the ship made from the waves made Alvin and Simon a little sea sick.

"Ohhhhh... My stomach" Alvin said as he leaned over the side of the ship a vomited.

"Oh please stop the rocking!" Simon pleaded as he also went to the side of the ship and vomited

But the rocking did not stop. After Simon was through vomiting he suddenly noticed that there was a big storm approaching.

"Alvin and Simon are you 2 feeling alright?" Asked Dave

"We will..." Alvin started to say but once again vomited over the side of the ship.

"It looks like a storm is coming our way we all better take cover in our cabin" Dave said as he looked over the horizon.

Dave quickly grabbed Alvin and Simon and headed back to the room. Now the rocking got worse and Alvin and Simon felt even more sea sick to the point where they were throwing up in two buckets that Dave got from the bathroom.

Meanwhile the chipettes and Theodore were playing a game of monopoly in the room.

"Why don't you lay down on your bed while I get you two ice packs to put on your foreheads" Dave said to Alvin and Simon who looked really pale from throwing up a lot.

The storm seemed to go on forever. Once Alvin and Simon laid down, they started to feel a little better. Dave got back and gave them the ice packs and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning the storm died down and the waves were calm again.

"How are you two feeling this morning?" Asked Dave with a concerned look on his face.

"We are still feeling a little sea sick now but we should feel better in a couple of hours" Alvin and Simon replied.

"We should be in Egypt by late this afternoon around 5pm" Dave said with a smile on his face.

Alvin and Simon were thrilled that they were getting off the ship that day they couldn't take the rocking motion any longer.

"Ohhh...my stomach! I think I'm gonna be..." Simon tried to say but before he could finish he threw up in the bucket again.

Meanwhile the chipettes and Theodore were still enjoying another nice game of monopoly when Dave yelled

"WE HAVE ARRIVED IN EGYPT!"


End file.
